Mistake?
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: The Royal Guard Master tries to avoid his responsibilities for a mistake he committed. However, Lass comes to the rescue! Sort of. RonanxElesis


**Author's Note**: I wanted to try something. Tell me what you guys think.

--

"What?" My voice didn't sound right. In fact, it sounded higher.

She looked a bit devastated, but my brain wasn't working right. I must've been feeling the effects of last night's drink.

"H. . . When did this happen?" I asked. My voice sounded a bit normal now.

"About seven weeks ago. . ." she whispered.

Seven weeks ago. . . I tried my best to remember each day from seven weeks ago.

Sunday. . . I trained so much that day I passed out and forgot what happened that day otherwise.

Monday, it was a hunt, for monsters. I came back smelling like some really smelly stuff I didn't even want to remember.

Tuesday. . . Tuesday. . . What happened that day? All I remember was that Lass had offered to get drunk that day for the hell of it, and I agreed. But as we drank, what happened? The most I could remember was me passing out.

"Wha' day?" I asked, feeling the headache creeping back in.

"Tue. . . Tuesday."

I tried my best to remember what happened that day.

Lots of blacking out. . . The smell of vodka. . . I remembered Lass trying to hit on me, but he was terribly drunk. Horrible experience. Um. . . I woke up in bed, with one huge-ass headache. . . That was all I could rem-. Wait. Suddenly, red entered my mind.

. . . Oh god.

"W-We. . . I. . ." I couldn't finish. She nodded.

"I'm. . . a father?" My last word was hardly audible, but she nodded yet again. I fainted then.

Who knows how long I was out, but I heard someone's voice, then someone slapped me.

"Ow," I said and sat up, rubbing my face. "You slap like a sissy, Lass."

"Shaddup. You were sleepin' like a big baby," Lass said. "So why'd you faint?"

It took a few seconds to remember, but I did and almost fainted again, but Lass shook me hard. "Don't you dare faint again, asshole!"

"A-A-Alr-r-right!" I cried and shoved Lass away. "Quit shakin' me!"

"Jeez," Lass muttered. "How did you not remember?"

I just shook my head. How did this happen?

"Don't think we shoulda drank so much," Lass said. I nodded. "Now, you must reap what you sow. Or in this case, planted."

Lass dodged my kick as he laughed.

"Not funny!" I cried. "This isn't good! Do you know what others'll think of me?!"

"That you're gonna be a father? Ain't that a good thing?"

"N. . ." Was it a good thing? "I don't know!"

"Well. . . Did you see how Elesis looked when you were all surprised and shocked 'n' all?" Lass asked. I nodded. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. . . Oh why oh why did I take Lass' over to go drinking?!

"Relax, ain't the worst that could happen," Lass said, trying to comfort me.

"What's the worst. . ." I muttered.

"She could be dead." I groaned.

"I've heard pregnancies can end up with miscarriages and cause the mother to die. . ." I said.

"Well, we got Arme, she'll save 'er!"

"Gee, that helps. . ."

"You're welcome."

I tried to hit Lass again but the headache came back. Ugh. I was never going to drink again. Maybe wine though, it tasted better.

"So what're you gonna do?" Lass asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're gonna be a father in about 8 months."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

For some reason, those words got Lass angry, but I understood why when he explained.

"Of course it should!" Lass yelled. "Didn't you once tell me you liked her?!"

"W-Well. . . What about you?!" I yelled back.

"What, is it wrong to like her as a _friend_?" Lass smirked at me. His actions towards all the girls made it seemed as if he had affection for them all! I growled.

"I'm not sure if I have feelings for any girl anymore," I grumbled.

"Why?" Lass asked. I didn't answer; it wasn't something I wanted to remember.

Without saying another word, I left the room.

A few months later, or maybe just two, I was outside, training a group, when I saw Elesis watching. There was a cold feeling in my stomach when I noticed the bulge under her shirt. I quickly averted my gaze before the others would follow mine.

I tried my best to pretend she wasn't there, and it worked, for a while, until I heard Lass ask, "How's your child doing?" My eyes turned towards them, and I forgot about trying not to draw attention.

"F-Fine. Why?" Elesis answered.

"Just wanted to make sure," Lass said with a smile, and gently laid a hand on her stomach. I fought the odd anger that surged up, and turned back to my opponent, a straw doll. I attacked it so hard, the head flew off and nearly hit one of my students in the head.

To avoid doing any more damage, I went off, leaving everyone who saw in bewilderment.

As I leaned my back against the cool castle wall, I noticed that my I was breathing a bit hard. Why? Why did seeing Lass and Elesis together make me mad?

"Ronan!" someone called. "Ronan!"

Looking up, I saw Lass running towards me, and I felt the anger rising up again. Before he reached me, I rushed towards him, trying to attack him.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground, face first, with Lass on my back.

"Ronan, what's wrong with you?!" Lass cried.

"Get off. . . Lemme slice you open!" I snarled, still panting.

"What are you thinking?! Breathe calmly. Think!" I tried. I tried my best to slow my breathing, and started to feel calmer.

"So, what's gotten into you, Ronan?" Lass asked. "Why did you run off like that, why did you try to attack me?" Lass' tone suggested that he knew what I was thinking.

"Because. . ." I said, and blurted out, "Because you're making it seem as if that child is yours!" My words surprised me.

Lass chuckled.

"What's so funny?!" I snapped.

"N-Nothing." Lass chuckled a bit more. "Well, it seems you may have feelings for a certain girl now, hm?"

Perhaps I did. Perhaps I did. . .

"Let me up," I said.

"Sure, if you don't attack me again."

"Like I'll promise that," I muttered under my breath, but Lass let me up anyway. Standing, I turned to face Lass. "So, why?"

"Why what?"

"You. . . Back with Elesis. . ."

"I was just looking out for her and her child, since _you_ won't," Lass said accusingly. The guilt started to tear through me.

"I. . ." I looked away. "I just don't know if. . ."

"If you what? If you're ready?"

"M-Maybe. . ."

"And you call yourself the oldest member of Grand Chase. . ." Lass said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

"Nothing. It's just, there's others who've acted more 'mature' than you have been, is all."

"Like. . .?"

Lass sighed, annoyed, as if I should know. "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" I demanded, my patience wearing thin.

"Lire is pregnant."

I stood gaping for a bit. "W-What?"

"You heard me. And yet, Ryan's acting so much more mature than you are," Lass said, a bit mockingly.

At that moment, Ryan and Lire walked by, practically not noticing Lass and I.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, Ryan!" Lire answered, playfully swatting Ryan. He ducked, and took the moment to pick Lire up, swiftly but carefully. She let out a small cry of surprise.

"Ryan!"

"Wha-a-at? I'm just practicing!" Ryan said.

"Okay, but put me down later! I can walk!"

By then, I couldn't hear the two anymore.

"But. . ." I said. I was a bit too stunned to say anything.

"See?" Lass said.

"But why's Ryan practicing? And for what?" I asked.

"You're so behind, Ronan," Lass said. "Ryan proposed to Lire before he even _knew_ Lire was pregnant!"

I shook my head, in disbelief. When I thought about it, I realized I was trying to avoid as much as I could. That included the burden of a child.

"See, Mr. I'm-so-mature-I-can-just-ignore-everything." I tried to kick Lass, but he moved away swiftly.

"Take this chance to get closer to Elesis. She needs the support that only the father can give." Then Lass disappeared from view, and from the vicinity.

So for once, I took Lass' advice. It worked well. Elesis and I, we grew quite close. I ended up finding hidden feelings that lay buried in my heart.

And then came the end of the nine months.

The two of us were walking around outside, enjoying the nice, summer day, when suddenly, Elesis let out a loud cry of pain.

I was immediately by her side, leaning her against me. "What's wrong?!"

"H-Hurts. . ." she said. "I-I think. . ." She let out another cry. It registered in my brain immediately.

As fast, yet as gently, as I could, I carried Elesis into the castle and began to cry for help. There was a flurry of activity, and before I knew it, I was in front of a door that had just closed on me. What happened? I asked this to someone passing by.

"We took her inside so we can deliver the child," they told me, before disappearing into the room. I didn't even notice when they opened the door and went inside.

For the next hour or so, I was in a state of panic. My mind kept racing, I kept moving around; I started talking out loud to no one in particular.

Memories rushed in, clear as day. I could remember the day I took her to bed with me, while I was drunk.

She had protested at first, but despite my state, I convinced her to come with me. In fact, she, herself, was drunk. Not as much as I was, though. I could remember every movement, every spasm, every breath, word, touch. . .

Why did this memory come back now? Was it due to my state of panic? Or was it because I knew something was wrong?

Something was wrong. . . My god, what was taking so long?! Twelve hours. . . Twelve long, agonizing hours. Shouldn't it have been over a long time ago? I realized I had missed two meals. I had stayed up the whole night, over to the next day, worrying, panicking. I was so frantic, how did I realize how long it was?

"Ronan. Ronan." Someone was repeating my name to me. It broke me free from my thoughts, my clouded thoughts.

"What?" I asked. I was all too aware of how shaky my voice sounded.

"You should go see Elesis." As soon as he said that, I ran into the room. It was as if my body was moving on its own as I went over to Elesis' side, hugging her, embracing her, telling her that I was sorry, sobs racking my body.

She said something; I didn't know what. I was aware that she was crying as well, not as much as me though.

I stayed with Elesis for some time, and I realized I had fallen asleep. Someone was shaking me, telling me to wake up.

"Whu?" I looked up sleepily.

"You should go and eat something. You look thin," I was told. I was suddenly aware of how hungry I was, and nearly doubled over.

"B-But. . ." I started.

"No 'buts', go eat!"

I glanced up to see Lass standing over me.

"What good are you dead?" Lass asked. I glared at him.

"Yeah, what good are you dead?" I heard. Looking to my side, I saw Elesis, smiling, teasing me. "Wouldn't it be pathetic if the Royal Guard Master died of starvation in a _castle_?"

"C'mon, you're probably light enough for me to carry now!" Lass tried to carry me, but he only succeeded in pulling me off the bed. "Or not."

"You're a lightweight, Lass," I grumbled, sitting up. I glanced over at Elesis, just to see if she was feeling all right before I left. She threw her pillow at me, smack-dab in the middle of my face.

"Ow."

"Go before I throw something else at you!" Elesis cried, but I could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

"Yeah, you don't want to die under a mass of pillows and blankets, Royal Glob Meister," Lass teased, then ran out as I chased him.

For the next week or so, I stuck close to Elesis, except when she managed to get me out of the room by throwing things at me. We both knew she was feeling completely better when she chased me out of the room, all the way to the main floor.

"Quit chasing me!" I cried, and looked back at her.

"Then leave when I say so!" she shouted at me.

Too preoccupied with looking back at Elesis, I didn't see the wall. The collision wasn't too bad, at least. I ran into worse things, like a spiky little monster with its back to me.

"Are you okay?" Elesis asked as she helped me up.

"Yeah, never better!" I answered, a bit dizzy.

She helped me back up to her room, and I didn't protest. As soon as she helped me onto her bed, I looked outside. Nighttime.

I felt a presence leaning against my side. She was warm.

"Don't make me worry about you," she murmured to me.

"I won't. . ." I told her. "If you don't make me worry about _you_."

"Okay, if you promise to take care of me in my time of need."

"Deal," I said, and gently placed her on her bed, pressing my forehead against hers.

As she wrapped her arms around my neck, she whispered, "Do it right this time."

"I will."


End file.
